Gaming devices are well known. Many known gaming devices provide wild symbols or wild cards. Wild symbols provide a player with an additional opportunity to obtain winning combinations. The use of wild symbols, wild cards or wild indicators in gaming devices provide additional excitement and entertainment for players.
In a slot machine having reels, a wild symbol can enable the matching of symbols along a payline to achieve a combination. For example, in a three reel slot machine, the symbols along a payline on the first, second and third reels may be, respectively, a heart, a heart and a wild symbol. If, in the gaming scheme, the gaming device awards a player for a three heart combination, the wild symbol substitutes for a heart and provides the player with that combination.
In a video poker game, a wild symbol substitutes for a card. For example, in a five card draw poker gaming machine where the gaming device displays five cards, the cards can be a 10, Jack, Queen, King and wild card. The wild card substitutes as an Ace and provides the player with a winning combination.
Wild cards have been employed in gaming devices in other manners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,408 discloses a gaming device having a video poker gaming scheme. A player is dealt a hand consisting of five cards. The player is also given a wild card. The wild card is separate from the dealt hand. The player can reserve the wild card for use with a subsequent hand. Thus, the player can use the wild card in a hand in which it is most advantageous to do so.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,977 discloses a gaming device having a roaming wild symbol. More specifically, the patent discloses a gaming device having a set of virtual reels. The reels display a set of symbols. Certain symbol combinations serve as triggering events. When one of these combinations occur on the reels, a wild card symbol appears on the reels in the form of a graphical image and moves along the reels. As the wild card symbol moves from one symbol or location to adjacent symbols or locations, the symbols transform into the wild card symbol. After each move of the wild card symbol, the gaming device determines and pays the player for any winning combination which is the result of the transformation. When the wild card symbol moves to the next adjacent symbol, the symbol previously transformed reverts to its original state.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide gaming devices having new and different wild symbol, wild indicator and wild card schemes.
The present invention provides a gaming device including a set of reels. The reels include symbols. One of the symbols is a wild activation symbol. A player uses conventional control features to activate or spin the reels. If a wild activation symbol is displayed within a display device of the gaming device on an active payline, in a predetermined position, or in a predetermined position on an active payline, the processor causes the other displayed symbols to sequentially become wild. The processor can also cause the wild activation symbol to be wild. When a wild activation symbol occurs, the processor randomly selects one of the other displayed symbols to be a wild termination symbol. The processor sequentially causes the symbols to become wild until such wild termination symbol is reached. At this point, the processor stops any symbols from becoming wild at or beyond the position in which the wild termination symbol is displayed. It should be appreciated that the transformation process can be repeated one or more times as predetermined or as randomly determined by the processor.
In one embodiment, the gaming device provides a set of symbols on a set of reels. A plurality of the symbols are displayed by a display device. The processor determines which of the symbols will be the wild activation symbol and which of the symbols will be the wild termination symbol. The processor makes the determination when the reels are activated. The specific symbol may be chosen randomly or may be chosen in a predetermined manner. The wild activation symbol and wild termination symbol are not immediately distinguishable from the other symbols in the set of symbols. The processor sequentially transforms symbols displayed within the display device into wild symbols beginning with the wild symbol and ending with the wild termination symbol. Thus, the processor prevents the transformation of symbols into wild symbols beyond a certain position within the display device occupied by the wild termination symbol.
In one embodiment, one or both of the wild activation symbol and wild termination symbol are fixed or distinguished from the other symbols. In an example, the gaming device includes a set of reels having a plurality of symbols such as hearts, cherries, and other suitable symbols. The reels include at least one wild activation symbol. A player activates the reels using a control feature of the gaming device. A plurality of the symbols, including the wild activation symbol, are selectively displayed within the display device. The processor causes symbols within the display device to become wild sequentially. The symbols may become wild in a particular direction or in a random sequence. When the display device displays a wild activation symbol, the processor randomly determines which of the displayed symbols will be the wild termination symbol. The processor stops symbols from becoming wild beyond the position of the symbol which is determined to be the wild termination symbol.
It should also be appreciated that the reels could, in an alternative embodiment, include one or more fixed wild activation symbols and one or more fixed wild termination symbols on the reels. In this case, each set of wild activation symbols and wild termination symbols are independently utilized. The processor is also capable of causing only the wild activation symbol or the wild termination symbol on the reels. If a wild termination symbol is displayed by itself, it does not effect the outcome. If a wild activation symbol is displayed without a wild termination symbol, it causes one, a plurality, or all of the other symbols to become wild (i.e., without termination). If a wild activation symbol and a wild termination symbol are displayed, the symbols successively turn wild until reaching the wild termination symbol as described above.
It should be appreciated that the present invention could be employed in other primary games, such as video poker as described below and in bonus or secondary games.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a gaming device having wild activation symbols and wild termination symbols.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.